We Belong Together
by Head-First-Fearless
Summary: SMC contest entry! For all time it was said that their love, brought down a kingdom. Remember them. A Twilight rendition of how the tragic love story of Tristan and Isolde began. AU/AH Lemon.


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: We Belong Together**

**Penname: Head-First-Fearless**

**Movie or TV Show: Tristan and Isolde**

**Main Character Pairing: BxE**

**POV: Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

-

This is my second entry into the SMC contest. I do not own _Twilight_ or the film _Tristan and Isolde_. If you have never seen the movie, you should. There is also a book that is amazing as well. Just don't compare the two. You'll drive yourself nuts because they are nothing alike. But they are both amazing on their own.

This is a little darker than anything I've ever written previously. And I'm still playing with the EPOV. So…

Enjoy, be kind, and let me know what you think! xxx

-

_For all time it was said that their love, brought down a kingdom. _

_Remember them._

_-_

I stared out at the rolling blue-gray waves of the vast sea before us. The expanse seemed endless, but I knew better. We were only a day from home at most. _Home_. Would England ever really be my home again? My heart knew the answer to that question even if my brain disagreed. I had left my heart in a small shack built into the rocks with my guardian angel in Ireland.

It had been two months at best since I last saw her. Though her face, her eyes, her scent were as familiar to me as my own. She was my first new memory, and one not easily forgotten.

_The Irish had ransacked our city. They came in and took whomever and whatever they wanted, hanging those who tried to get in their way. I devised a plan to get our people back. _

_Our two fastest runners were to create a diversion, lead a few of the men away. Attack those that separated and return to attack the others, dressed as allies. Make it appear it was they that were winning. Catch them off guard. Attack and prevail. _

_The plan was flawless, or so I had assumed. There was one thing I had not considered. I was far too arrogant. I thought nothing could defeat me. The thought of poison never entered my mind as I took down the leader. I cut him down, but he got the best of me. One cut. Five minutes. That was all it took. And the life that my family, my brothers, and my king knew as mine was taken from me. _

_I knew they had thought me dead. What else could they have thought? I knew that the others would have returned to the king and that he immediately would have picked out that I was not amongst them. They would tell stories of Edward of Aragon for years to come. They would say that I was slain in an act of bravery. _

_But I was not dead, though they had no way of knowing this. I do not remember much, only what I was told later. Elizabeth said it was the poison infiltrating my bloodstream, killing me slowly. If she hadn't found me, I would be dead now. _

_Elizabeth. The woman who found me one day while walking along the beach. She hid me in a small shack made out of rocks and tended to my wound. She brought me food and water. She protected me. She was my guardian angel, nursing me back to life._

"Edward." A gruff voice broke me from my reverie. I looked over my shoulder at Eleazar. "The princess wishes to speak with you."

I stared at him with dull eyes. _The princess_, I thought bitterly. I moved with no conviction at all, ignoring everyone I passed. I paused when I reached the door to the small, enclosed shelter we had put together for _the princess_.

I entered slowly and stiffly, letting the door swing shut behind me. She looked at me from the makeshift bed in the corner. There were tears in her beautiful brown eyes.

"You risked your life to give me to another man," she said, smiling sadly.

"You said your name was Elizabeth. Why?"

Her face crumpled and a tiny sob escaped her lips. "I didn't know what else to do. When you asked me my name, I panicked and gave you the name of my maid. Edward, you must say something. Stop this."

She stood and reached for me, but I backed away out of her reach. "I can't," I said quietly. "I won you in my king's name."

"But I'm yours. You touched me, and I you."

"It doesn't matter," I interrupted her.

She looked as though she had been slapped. "It's the only thing that matters," she whimpered as two tears splashed down her cheeks.

"When I left, I begged you to come with me and you said that what we had was true, but could not be. Now it can never be." The words left my mouth like daggers. They cut me in every way.

"Edward, listen to me," she laid her hand on my arm.

I jerked away from her. "No, you listen!" I said harshly. "I came back to England heartbroken. I was a shell of the man I used to be. I withdrew from everyone: my brothers, my sister, and the man who saved my life at great expense to himself. No one knows what to say to me anymore. I never speak of what happened to me. Yet, I think of you every day.

"You rarely leave my mind and when I heard of this wretched tournament I convinced my king to let me come in his stead. I told him I would win him a bride. I had ulterior motives for coming though. I wanted to find you, _Elizabeth_," I spat the false name she'd given me.

"Imagine my horror when you lifted your veil and revealed that _you_ were King Charles' daughter, _Isabella_!"

I felt sick as the moment relived itself in my head. I felt bile rise in my throat, but I choked it back. My eyes burned with grief and anger as I watched several more tears fall from her eyes.

"God, what have I done?" she whispered horrified.

"Your marriage will end over a hundred years of bloodshed," I said solemnly.

"My marriage to another man!" she cried.

"Isabella." I spoke her true name without bitterness, only sadness, for the first time. "We will live with this. We must."

"Please," she pleaded. "Don't do this to me."

I looked away from her. "I don't have any other choice."

I turned and left the small shelter, walking until I was at the other end of the boat before stopping. I wanted to put as much space between us as I could. She was meant for Carlisle. I had won her for him. And I could not, would not betray the man I knew as my father.

I looked back at the shelter. Isabella was so close to me at that moment. I had dreamed of being this to close to her for weeks. I never imagined that I would see her again, certainly not in this way. She was tortuously close, yet forbidden to touch.

-

Carlisle and Isabella were married two days after arriving back in England. Two days. They had just met and now would spend the rest of their lives together.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. It made me sick. I watched my angel, my love, my Isabella marry another man. At one point during the ceremony, her eyes met mine for the briefest of moments and a part of me wanted to say something, do anything. But I kept myself in check. Barely.

I stayed quiet through the entire celebratory banquet that followed. I practically blended into the wall with how quiet I was. When it came time for the _happy couple_ to _retire_ for the night, I stood closest to the door, hoping to make a quick exit.

This proved to be incredibly bad judgment on my part. I was one of the last Isabella and Carlisle had to pass as they left the banquet hall. My breath caught in my throat as she and Carlisle paused near me. She was breathtaking, but I could detect a note of fear as well as regret.

"If things were different," she began, talking quietly out of the corner of her mouth. "Would you be with me?"

My eyes stung and I glanced at Carlisle who was otherwise occupied with bidding Emmett good night. I stared straight ahead as I answered her, my mouth barely moving. "There is not a world where this could be any different."

But, oh, how I wished there were. I wanted nothing more than to take her and run as far from this place as possible. I wanted her. But I could not have her.

"I'll pretend it's you," she whispered, teary eyed.

The moment she and Carlisle were out of the room, I fled. I ignored the shouts after me and kept running. I ran until I reached the safety of the forest's edge. There, the bile I had been choking back for days freed itself from my stomach.

When I was finished, I staggered to another tree and sank down by the roots. I leaned my head back against the rough bark and closed my eyes, willing away the angry tears welling behind my eyelids. I ran my hand through my hair, tugging on the ends as I let out a quiet, anguished yell.

I did not know how I had come to be in this place. How or why I had been dealt such a foul hand by the fates. I was in love with a woman I could not have. She was in love with me, I was sure of it, and was currently in the bed and arms of another man. Anger as I had never felt it before boiled in my stomach, as sorrow I had known only once in my life simmered in my heart.

-

Days passed and the ache in my heart grew deeper. I was reminded of Isabella everywhere I went in the castle. The way the light filtered in through the windows in the late afternoon reminded me of that afternoon in the shack when we made love. Sometimes I would catch her scent on the air when I entered a room she had been in or walked through. It nearly drove me insane.

When I could no longer stand being in the castle, I asked Emmett if I could stay with him and Rose. He agreed readily, albeit puzzled. I had always lived in the castle with Carlisle. But the wonderful thing about Emmett was that he never questioned my reasoning. He must have said something to Rose as well for she never said a word about it.

My days grew steadily darker, my nights impossibly longer. I slept fitfully, sometimes not at all. She invaded my every thought, awake or asleep. I had thought leaving the castle would help that, but the thought was utterly foolish. An entire ocean hadn't stopped my thinking of her, why on earth did I think a few hundred feet would?

But I was weak, far weaker than I had ever been in my entire life. I wanted to see her. I needed to be near her. My entire being yearned for her. The feelings were almost too much for me to bear. It was like I was dying for breath, and only she could make me breathe again. Just like before.

I began looking for opportunities to see her. At first, it seemed harmless. I just happened to be in the market when she and Carlisle were walking through. I would bring supplies to and from the castle just to catch a glimpse of her. One night I saw her on the balcony and watched her stare into the distance until Carlisle came up from behind her, enveloping her in his arms. But no matter how much that scene made my stomach crawl, I could not look away.

I was a man possessed. My very existence relied on having her this close. The thought made me sick. But the thought of not seeing her again… It made me want to die.

-

They were in the market one day, walking and talking with Alice. I watched from afar, close enough to hear what they were saying, but far enough away that I wouldn't get caught. Or so I thought. I was in a particularly foul mood already and seeing them together that day, holding hands and being happy, just angered me further.

"Edward!"

I jumped. Alice had caught me staring. I moved away quickly before she could say anything else, even more disgruntled than before at having to cut my stay short. I noticed her hurt expression and it tugged at my heart a little, but I ignored it.

I was walking in the complete other direction from them when I felt a hand on my arm. Icy flames shot down my spine. I knew that touch.

I stopped and looked down. A familiar floral scent met my nose and I had to fight from burying my nose in her luscious curls. She looked up at me from under her lashes.

"Keep walking," she said. "It'll look suspicious otherwise." She began moving again and I followed quickly. We walked in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Everyone's noticed your distance." She glanced at me quickly. "They're worried about you. So am I," she added.

"I can tell," I said sardonically. "Laughing at the market, holding hands, caressing your neck when he pours you wine."

"He's my husband," she snapped quietly. "I remember whose kingdom I'm in and why." She frowned. "I believe you put it best when you said my marriage to Carlisle would end a hundred years of bloodshed."

"Yes, well, I must confess I thought you might have the tiniest bit of difficulty performing your duties," I sneered.

She grabbed me suddenly and shoved me, with more force than I thought possible for someone her size, behind a building where we wouldn't be seen.

"How dare you!" she seethed. "You have no right to question my actions. Not anymore. I am making the best out of this situation. I am living with this as you said we must."

I stared at her. "I live in torture thinking of these moments. Every look he gives you I get sicker and sicker. There's a burning in me. Yet I feel guilty, and I can't get rid of either. Does it make you happy to know that?" My eyes were wet by the time I finished speaking.

"You think I'm not tortured?" she whispered. "I am living a lie. I lie in the arms of a man wishing he were someone else." She looked at me and there were tears in her eyes too. "I wish it were _you_ lying next to me, holding me, kissing me…"

I don't know what made me do it. If it was the look in her eyes, or maybe it was having her so close to me after all this time. I'll never know. But I kissed her.

I reached for her, plunging my hand into her luscious curls and dragging her lips to mine. It was rough, that thought registered in my mind, and I knew I should care. But she was kissing me back.

Her hands fisted in my vest and tunic, pulling me closer to her. My tongue swept into her mouth, tangling with hers. I moved us back until her back hit the stonewall behind her a little harder than I intended. She pulled at my lower lip with her teeth. I groaned, pressing my body fully against hers.

I poured every emotion and all of my pent up want into that kiss. I kissed her forcefully and then languidly, and when it was finally too much, I pulled away. She gasped and I leaned my forehead against hers, our breathy pants mingling in the space between us.

"Edward," she whispered.

I nodded. "I know."

She shook her head fiercely. "No. No, you don't know."

I pulled away, but kept her in my arms. "What?" I whispered. I caught her hand and brought it to my lips. "What don't I know?"

"I want this," she pressed her fingers to my face. "I want you. More than I've ever wanted anything."

"Bella," I whispered. She stared at me. "What?" I asked, unsure of the look on her face.

A slow smile spread across her lips. "What did you call me?" she asked.

"Bella," I repeated quietly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't—"

She reached up and pressed her lips to mine again. "No one's ever called me that before," she said when she pulled back. "I like it."

I smiled my first smile in weeks. I lowered my head and kissed her softly. "Bella," I whispered against her lips. "I don't know that I can stay away from you now."

"Then don't," she said. "The Roman Bridge—I can get to it without being seen." She had a fierce, determined sparkle in her eyes. "And I would go there anytime to be with you."

I stared at her, my thoughts racing. This was wrong, so wrong. There were so many reasons why this shouldn't happen. But I wanted it. I wanted her. Consequences be damned.

I kissed her. "It's a full moon tonight. The entire guard rides out every month on the full moon. We stay out till the sun comes up. I can meet you at the bridge at midnight." I said all of this very quickly.

She reached up and kissed me. "Midnight?" She repeated and I nodded. She kissed me one last time and brushed her fingers across my cheek, "Until then my love." And with that she was gone.

-

The guard rode out the moment darkness blanketed the countryside. There were sixty of us in total, riding out in an age-old tradition. I rode with them for a while, hanging back and bringing up the rear. It would be easier for me to slip away from the others that way.

I made my move when the moon reached its highest peak in the sky. I slowed my horse to a walk and allowed the others to gallop ahead of me. When I could no longer hear the horses' hooves, I turned and galloped in the other direction.

I made it to the bridge with moments to spare. My eyes darted around, looking for any sign of Bella. I didn't see her. I dismounted my horse and loosely wrapped the reigns around a nearby tree. I moved to stand in the shadows beneath the bridge to wait.

I do not know how long I waited. But it damn near killed me. The silence was so loud it made my ears ring. I could hear every breath rise in my chest, every thud of my heart against my ribs, the blood pumping through my veins. My stomach coiled in a painful knot as the thought that maybe she would not come at all consumed me.

But then suddenly she was there, coming toward me. The silver light of the moon shown off her mahogany curls and I itched to run my fingers through them again. She came toward me slowly, looking at me from under her lashes.

The second she was close enough to touch she was in my arms. Her mouth sought mine immediately, her arms locking around my neck. I lifted her off the ground, pulling her as close to me as possible. I turned us and pressed her against the side of the bridge.

"I was afraid you'd changed your mind," I whispered against her lips.

She smiled at me and ran her fingers through my hair. "Never."

I buried my face in her neck, pressing my lips to the sweet skin there. She gasped and tilted her head back, allowing me better access. I reached for the neck of her dress and pulled, revealing her collarbones to my lips and tongue.

She reached for the closure of my cloak, fumbling with it for a moment before getting it undone. She pulled my lips back to hers and I moved my arms to her waist. I lifted her effortlessly, cradling her to my chest all while keeping our lips fused together.

I carried her to the ruins of an old cottage, of which the stone floor was still intact. She pulled my cloak from my shoulders and allowed it to flutter to the ground below us. I carefully lowered us both and laid her upon it.

She looked up at me, pushing my hair out of my eyes. She leaned up, capturing my lips in a searing kiss as I pushed my vest and tunic off. I did the same with her dress, peeling it slowly away from her body. She was as beautiful as the first day she'd been revealed to me.

I planted kisses along every inch of her skin, pausing at the places that made her gasp and writhe in pleasure. I focused on the spot behind her ear for a moment as I palmed her breasts with my hands. Her back arched and I lowered my mouth to first one breast and then the other.

I felt her lips on my neck, her little pink tongue tracing over my pulse point. I groaned and quickly shed my trousers and boots. I trailed kisses back up to hers lips and pulled her close. I moved my hips forward and gently pressed my manhood inside her. I threw my head back; my muscles straining as I fully sheathed myself within her.

I slowly pulled out of her only to thrust into her once more. She arched her back and I buried my face in her neck. "Bella," I murmured, my lips moving along the skin of her throat.

I kept my thrusts slow but strong and she met every one of my movements. I slid one hand down her body, stroking her skin and memorizing every curve. Her hands moved over my back, gripping my shoulders and sliding through my hair.

She brought her hands to my face and gently pulled my head far enough back so she could look me in the eye. "How many did you love before me?" she asked in a whisper.

Our gazes locked and smoldered. I moved my head close to hers so that when I spoke our lips grazed. "None," I whispered.

"And after me?" she whispered, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"None," I whispered, kissing her again.

We moved as one and soon her body was arching into mine and she was gasping my name. I plunged inside her once more before coming undone. I emptied myself inside of her and buried my nose in her silky curls, inhaling her scent.

We stayed that way for a long while, our bodies still joined as one. We were pressed so close it was hard to tell where she ended and I began. We were entwined together, now and forever.

This moment was stolen and we knew that to be true. It had come so fast that neither of us had expected it. But we hadn't expected it to leave as quickly as it had come either.

It was a dangerous game we had started. It would never be fair to her. Or me. Or Carlisle. I hated that I was betraying him and for making her live a lie. But I could not live without her or she without me. It was like asking us to stop breathing. Our love would keep us alive. I regretted that we would live a life of secrecy, existing from one stolen moment to the next.

A thousand scenarios dashed through my mind, but I knew each of them would break us all. No matter how it came to be, it would end in tragedy.

_My face in thine eye, thine in mine appears, And true plain hearts do in the faces rest; Where can we find two better hemispheres Without sharp north, without declining west? Whatever dies, was not mix'd equally; If our two loves be one, or thou and I Love so alike that none can slacken, none can die._

-

There you have it! Send a review, they are my kind of heroin. : )


End file.
